bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Nic Darkfury (Nicholas Darkfury)
Nicholas Darfury is the fourth division captain and responsible for the medical and supply division. He has exceptional skill with Reiatsu control, healing kido, and is nearly unrivaled in the healing arts among the shinigami. Quotes "I will honor my parents legacy as a Captain of the Gotei 13...of that I am certain"~Stated upon his Promotion to 4th division captain. "I have finally found my new home here in 4th squad" -Upon the assignment of Jay Niles (deceased), Michi Taro (deceased) and Sami Darkfury to 4th division. "It is most unwise to interrupt a member of the 4th division when they are healing a patient, even more unwise...to attack them when doing so" -To another squad's seated officer who repeatedly interfered with Nicholas while treating a critically injured patient. "Those who Mourn are loved" ~4th squad philosophy ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nicholas Darkfury is the captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, also known as the Medical and Supply Squad. As such, he is responsible for leading the various medical relief teams which are deployed for emergencies both in soul society and elsewhere. In addition to these duties, Darkury-taicho maintains a kidou library and assists with kidou training & reaitsu control training for the various divisions along with the fifth division taicho. The Captain is responsible for many aspects of the 4th division's operations: training the medical relief forces, maintaining cohesion and squad leadership, treatment & healing of shinigami and residential patients from Rukongai from time to time, medical support and supplying the gotei 13 from time to time with food supplies and other materials. As has been done in the past, 4th division is also responsible for patrolling the waterways of seretei still. Captain Darkfury has found comfort in these duties performed and more as the 4th division captain. After the death of his parents when he was but still a young man, he was forced to become the head of the lesser noble Darkfury Family, and to care for his younger adopted brother, Sami Darkfury. The latter task would prove to be exceptionally challenging due to Sami's tendency to disobey whatever Nicholas tried to teach the energetic boy, through would usually fall in line after being scolded by Nicholas after forcing him to pay attention to his actions. Appearance Through his soul is undoubtedly much older, since his death in the 'real world' (Earth) following an incident several centuries earlier, he would appear to be somewhat in his 20s to most. Wearing extremely dark shades usually to protect him from certain aspects of his zanpakuto, Nicholas stands at about 6'7", and has a broad complexion. Through a strong muscular build might seem unusual for a 4th division member, Nicholas grew strong from extensive physical training and laborious tasks through his training and the centuries before becoming a shinigami. Along his right arm, a very blackened scar remains in the form of a lightning bolt arching across the length of his right bicep and down to the lower part of his right wrist. It has been there since he first obtained Bankai, and has proven to be irreversable by healing kidou means thus far. He wears a large straw hat to cover his head and help protect him from the elements, through it is believed that this, and the modified shades he wears on his head, are also perhaps an aspect of protection against certain aspects of his zanpakuto as well. Personality Through in times of emergencies or in combat, Nicholas shows a vastly different personality, under most circumstances, Nicholas is among is generally among the more hospitable of the higher-ranked shinigami, willing to extend a hand to assist others frequently in training, answering questions and greeting even most strangers with a beaming smile. Through this is a radical departure from his days of his youth centuries ago when he learned that he could not trust even his former neighbors as he struggled to survive, several decades after living as an orphan, the 8th Head of the Darkfury Family, whose first name was sadly, never revealed to Nicholas or his younger brother, stumbled upon both youths while treating a few other residents in the Rukongai's outermost districts. "Doc", an old, highly skilled medic and doctor in Rukongai unaffiliated with the Gotei 13 squads, recognized them despite thirteen years passing since the two had barely survived the destruction of the manor and their subsequent disappearance, and took them in. Through the sickly old man was a distant uncle of Nicholas, he never revealed his first name to Nicholas. Nic's role models, when he first joined the shinigami as a trainee, included then-Kidou Division Captain Akito (Akito Zuta), 4th division Captain Jefafa (comatose and presumed deceased)) (Jefafa Nexen), and a handful of others. A hard-working and disciplined student, he took their words and training to heart, even if it meant pain and undergoing great trials. A caring and compassionate soul, Nicholas seemed destined for the 4th division for several reasons, through it has been a long-term goal to eventually one day become the Fifth Division Captain, Nicholas has become quite satisfied and succesful in his role in the gotei 13 at the head of the fourth division. ~Present Era Nicholas went to great efforts in the development and establishment of the division's healing spa, which now is permanently maintained by members of his division during alternating shifts for treating patients with reaitsu depletion and minor injuries. The fourth Division has seen great expansions under the captain's time, seeing several rooms added onto the Fourth division complex for various medical purposes and also the establishment of medical relief stations in various regions of the Rukongai Districts to assist with their squad's effectiveness. Under The captain commander Akito and with her blessing, Nicholas had begun to establish ties with the quincies to help assist with medical assistance at the Karakura Town General Hospital to treat wounded humans and allies alike. Category:4th Squad 'Family Life:' | image = | name = Nicholas Darkfury | kanji = | romanji = | race = Shinigami | birthday = July 7th | gender = Male | height = 6'7"? | weight = 180 lbs | hair = Brunette, through highlighted parts change colors based on reaitsu emissions. | unusual features = Irises change colors upon reiatsu release, noted to have varying effects on other shinigami and arrancar. | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Captain, 4th Division | team = 4th Division | partner = Lieutenant Demi Dyrssen | base of operations = 4th Division HQ, Sereitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Active | shikai = Release: "Arch forth and light the ground" | bankai = "Divine Judgement" | video game debut = March 1st | media appearances = Bleach Reborn Sim in Second Life }} Nicholas has seen many things come and go in the centuries he has lived in soul society, but there have been a few constant figures that have played out in them. For one, after his parents untimely demise, Nicholas has had to serve as the head of the (lesser) noble Darkfury clan, and through very few relatives are known to remain in existence, (Sami, adopted), and a few more distantly related shinigami (Satsurikus?). Personal Life: the Captain showed a very keen romantic interest in very few shinigami; Most notably were Jayatha Niles, a former rival and classmate of Nicholas' who later joined the 4th division and became his first lieutenant, and Ayako Akako, a 7th division shinigami who eventually became the vice captain of the same division. In his early days leading the fourth squad, Jayatha and Nicholas became quite close, through awkwardly so at first, until they became engaged finally after getting to know each other better over a course of several months. Unfortunately, Nicholas' fiancee deployed for a personal mission to Rukongai to respond to a family emergency and after several weeks past when she was due back, a bloody note was returned to the 4th division explaining Jayatha had died. No stranger to cruel fate, Darkfury remained quite sorrowful and devastated over her untimely death, but soon found some small comfort in delivering the child of Izzaria Dragovar and Aroki Samiru, 13th squad captain and 12th division vice captain at the time. Nicholas and Ayako became very close over the course of time, and the two officially became engaged. Tragedy struck Nicholas once more as he became close again, reluctantly at first, but then overwhelmingly devoted to the lovely Ayako Akako of 7th squad. Eventually proposing to her before she became Vice Captain, Nicholas showered the 7th division with gifts varying from massive floral arrangements, meals, fine silken kimonos and eventually a massive diamond and sapphire-studded ring, A priceless family heirloom and engagement ring. Ayako Akako went missing several weeks after the engagement and after searching in vain across soul society and Karakura Town, Nicholas fears that tragic fate has befallen Ayako as well. The only romantic interest that did not wind up disappearing or dying on Captain Darkfury was Domino Maitresse (while in Gigai), through this proved to be a cruel twist of fate as well. Synopsis Pre-Shinigami Days: Over 300 years ago on Earth, Nicholas (Kazuhiko Namikaze), was a well-known monk and well-respected spiritual leader at a Shinto Shrine near what would later become Karakura Town. Very little is rememberred from this time, but after reaching the age of 30 Kazuhiko (Nicholas) died in a powerful natural disaster before being saved by a shinigami and havng his soul sent to soul society. Through very little in the way of records remain of this life, the grave of In Soul Society...life was pretty normal for Nicholas, at least until it was his sixteenth birthday: his parents were sent on a special assasination mission to kill the cero espada in hueco mundo...with several reinforcements from the omnitsukido, on a special mission authorized by the captain-commander. While succesful on their mission, there were many casualties, and they had barely made it out alive. After first reporting in with Seretei and checking in with their division's captain, they headed to rukongai to visit the family which was watching their children, Sami and Nicholas. Without any warning, suddenly 3 espada arrived out of a garaganta almost behind them. They immediately ambushed them, firing several ceros and stabbed at them at near point-blank range. Already spent from the earlier mission in the day the espada were succesful in catching his parents offguard before they had time to react, and were succesful in managing to kill his parents before they even got to the front of the house. Only seconds later, the house began to burst into flames as the vicious espada sought to get revenge with seretei. His first thoughts were to race over to his adopted brother, Sami, who was a mere infant at the time and wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as the house erupted into flames and the roof rotted away, collapsing down and knocking him unconcious. All that he remembers from the event after this point is what he learned secondhand afterwards: Some high-ranking shinigami arrived at that point and one dressed in what he learned later to be a haori stumbled upon this scene, and began casting high level kidou spells as they fired them off at the espada, and after a brief fight, the arrancar cut their losses and retreated back to Las Noches. When Nicholas awoke, only semi-conscious, all that was left was rubble where the house once stood and a few smoldering embers nearby around him in a circle, his little brother who he had held his body over was fine, but he had a terrible blackened scar over his back from the fire where the debris crashed down on him....a scar that would last for most of his days until he met Jay Niles ((Deceased)). Despite his blurry vision and being out of it mostly, he looked up, to be met by a pair of watchful eyes looking over him, and a face..with red hair was looking down at him above "I guess these kids survived the attack, doesnt look like anyone else..." Was all he heard. He passed out again, and would wake up several hours later at night, with Sami still cradled in his arms in Rukongai's district 75. Little was left behind...what remained was a kidou-protected photo album, along with some of his family's archives... a wooden bow and violin,(now stored in 4th division barracks)) which had somehow miraculously survived the fire, along with a few rooms of the manor and various art pieces. For the next twenty or so years, prior to being taken in by 'Doc', Nicholas would struggle gravely as he strived to find a way for sami and himself to survive and deal with the great suffering of the life of orphans, while trying to shield Sami from much of that. Until being relocated by their sole remaining relative, 'Doc'; and relocated into a newly reconstructed Darkfury Manor, both youths would experience great trials and pain, through it reaffirmed Nic's commitment to helping others further, but also contributed slightly to Sami's jealousy of his older brother and the resulting sibling rivalry. It is possible these years may have resulted in the two very different personalities displayed by Nicholas and Sami. ~End Synopsis.~ (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJOPYnycoIM&feature=related )) Life at the Shinigami Academy & Early Days as a Shinigami An astute student, Nicholas was a quick learner, learning kidou spells and incantations quickly and memorizing the incantations, quickly trying out combinations of hadou & bakudo when sparring with others in practice, proving to have greater effects in their ability. Through he had ambitions for one day becoming a member of the Kidou Division under Akito-taicho after serving with 4th division for awhile and building up his kidou and healing abilities with them under the Captain, Jefafa for awhile. After several months of training, as well as training with the 4th division to assist their medical situations where possible, Nicholas graduated at last and was quickly was placed into squad 4. Things did not go as well as Nicholas had planned however... Shortly after being placed into the division, the captain became grievously ill, and fell into a coma only shortly after training the new shinigami. After 2 weeks of trying to find his way as a new member of the division and adjust to his new role, despite the squad members being lost in mourning and despair, Nicholas found himself quickly overwhelmed and repeatedly tested. In his first week as a shinigami of the fourth division, he was left to deal with one medical emergency after another, beginning with 2nd Division's captain, Soi Fon Amie Luminos, 3rd seat at the time "Sakura" (Mikuru Tsunenaga), 5th seat Cheza Yiwama (later to be Cheza Fon)) who all were severely wounded at various point during an event simultaneously with severe crushing injuries sustained in a fight against a privaron espada that took the form of a rhinoceros in ressurecion. He would also helped heal the severely injured 9th division member, Ryua, and Assist the vice captain of 9th division during an invasion of 3 privaron espada into seretei, overwhelmed to the point of exhaustion and seizing violently from reiatsu depletion and electrocution that day...which further depleted him as a result. A week later, Nicholas was in Rukongai during his offduty hours to visit his parents grave on his birthday, when he ran into the Captain Commander, Hirokatsu Goto ((http://bleachreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Hirokatsu_Goto_(Aaron_Staheli))) who was also honoring and mourning the loss of a very dear relative, after a brief conversation, he continued on his journey to the gravesite where his parents were killed by espada. Ironically, Nic Darkfury would be interrupted as an arrancar made her appearance behind him abruptly, who later proved to be the Cuatra Espada, Serenity Setii. Threatening to kill the innocent bystanders and drag him along with her if he failed to comply, Nicholas obeyed, unable to resist such a threatening creature, through he tried initially anyways to call for help. In his early days as an unseated shinigami, Nicholas took great care in treating patients painstakingly with little assistance from his fellow division members, since most outranked him and forced him to do the grunt work of the majority of healing patients. That would later change in the coming weeks, as Nicholas began working closely with the new Acting Captain and his sensei, Aoi Midori, the Lieutenant of 1st division. In addition to helping him master his shikai, assist him from time-to-time with major emergencies, the "Crayon Fiend" also helped him learn to focus his reiatsu so he would no longer be electrocuted when he spent his reaitsu, and to harness its occasionally chaotic nature. After long and intensive training overseen by the captain commander, Hirokatsu Goto himself, Nicholas was finally appointed captain of 4th division after a very thorough trial. While his rise to captain might have seemed a bit more harsh to other shinigami than neccesary, Nicholas gained a great deal of respect for both the captain commander and the responsibilities and the duties and sense of accountability entailed with his post. Trivia Nicholas had his first crush on a supposedly unseated member from squad 7, Taishi Tetsu ((Domino Maitresse in disguise)) [[Madison Somersley]] .who...unbenownst to him, was actually the disguised Quinta espada. When assisting in trying to escort her back to 4th division for analysis, he was blinded by her haze from behind and attacked by her suddenly, leaving him with the reputation of being "Affectionately Vulnerable" for female espada in Las Noches...through Nicholas took it a bit personally from her actions, his hatred for her subsided over time, but did not distract him from putting 4th division first. Leadership Captain Darkfury's proficiency as a medical shinigami are well known throughout the gotei 13, and he has healed captains, lieutenants, and countless seated and unseated shinigami from the various divisions of the 13 guard squads. Through certain captains have shown great reluctance in receiving treatment from the 4th division for their wounds, (such as Iria (deceased) of the 3rd and 9th divisions, Hirokatsu Goto (Royal Guard, former Captain Commander), and Kyo Satsouri. Captain Darkfury was summoned in several emergencies to save the lives of various people in the past, who would have faced probable death if he were not present, including the captain of 13th division, Izzaria Dragovar (now Izzaria Samiru), 2nd division Taicho, Soi Fon, her Lieutenant, Cheza Fon, Iria (former 3rd & 9th division captain), the human Leader, Kalie Sixpence on several instances. Through Nicholas' skills with healing kidou are largely what sets him apart from the other captains, his willingness to assist other shinigami with their training (in ways that do not permanently scar shinigami like certain captains), optomistic and enthusiastic attitude are a source of inspiration for his division. 4th division has seen great expansions and development under the oversight and leadership of Nicholas, through it has also seen a corresponding rise in the frequency and return interval of patients as a result of the vizard, arrancar and bount offensives in soul society recently too. Nicholas' proudest accomplishments in his leadership as 4th division captain have been a massive decline in the number of shinigami fatalities under his squad's care and massive infrastructure changes to the 4th division's barracks and squad procedures. The re-establishment of the Ad Hoc medical relief teams constructed of seated officers (1st Response Team: Vice Captain, 3rd Seat); 2nd Response Team: 4th-6th Seats, with escorts for large rescue missions with the other divisions has proven vital to Soul Society's continued operations as well. Rukongai Medical Relief Station: Under the previous Captain Commander, Soutaicho Akito Zuta, Nicholas saw to the creation and maintainenace of the advanced staging medical relief stations in the Rukongai, where such stations were cleverly concealed inside or behind ramen shops and other shop areas where Nicholas and his division frequently resupplied their division from and purchased new medical supplies. These were strategically located shops set up in key areas of the rukongai to assist with shinigami patrols, emergencies in rukongai and to assist with resupplying the Division and the other gotei 13 divisions when needed as well with food supplies and other essentials. Through often the 4th squad barracks are utilized before the shops are considered, the shops do have basic equipment and supplies for treating shinigami in the field if Fourth Division should ever require to use them, such as in the event of an attack on soul society. The Discovery of the Caverns near the fields of rukongai where his sensei, Aoi Midori took him for assisting with his shikai and bankai training also became a very popular place for other shinigami to continue their training as well. The medical relief stations are maintained by the Third seat through Captain of the Fourth Division Seretei Ties Aroki Samiru, Tenshi Satsuriku These two trusted individuals are among Nicholas' closest friends and advisors amongst the ranks of the gotei 13 for many different reasons. Through Aroki Samiru's (primary) personality seemed to be such that it would be opposite in nature to the captain's, after several diligent efforts to save both the lieutenant's life and stabilize his personality and physical body, the captain was ultimately successful. Additionally, the 12th division vice captain ((and now 3rd division captain)) been a long-time friend for Nicholas since his starting days in the fourth division. Nicholas and Aroki have frequently exchanged assistance, technological devices to assist each other. Through at times the captain will appear to menace the fourth division, the faith Nicholas has in the captain of 3rd division reminds him that he would never actually carry through on such words. Through at times he has kept a closer eye to make sure of that. Tenshi Satsuriku: 'The bond between Captain Darkfury and Captain Satsuriku is a puzzling yet fascinating story. When Satsuriku returned mysteriously from the realm of Hueco Mundo, revived by arrancar for unknown purposes, his former Captain, Akito Zuta brought him to 4th division immediately for treatment and analysis as he had no recollection of who he was, where he had been or anything that had happened to him. It was Darkfury's first case of total amnesia, but with repeated treamtents using a mix of healing kido and various other medicines to help restore memory loss and time, the future captain of 5th division gradually began regaining much of his memories as a shinigami before he nearly passed away in Las Noches. As Tenshi gradually rose up the ranks of the 5th division again, he and Nicholas became close friends, often corresponding with each other and discussing kidou training, reiatsu control and other matters in the seretei. These two captains in particular, share much in common in terms of their goals, interests, and fundamental beliefs for what the soul society should strive for. Through their friendship is not as long-lived as that between the former elder taichos' Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, Nicholas regards Tenshi as one of his closest and most trusted friends. In his time in seretei befriended and bonded with countless shinigami, but with the exception of his fiancee, officers, the soutaicho and his fellow captains, few shinigami have come to know him on such a personal level. 'Life in the fourth division Life in the fourth divison '''has not been easy for Nicholas but he has found it to be a challenge that he has adapted to and is thriving in. When he first became unseated, he found himself learning as much as possible from the ailing Captain of the division, Jefafa, through he rarely had time to train Nicholas. Through fleeting, he would find training from the other members of his division, Including the now late Ayane Mariko, 4th seat of the division, and the temporary acting captain assigned from 1st division to assist in his training, Aoi Midori, the lieutenant of 1st division. (Aka "Crayon Fiend"). '''Training: Under the leadership of the Lt. Commander, Nicholas found himself repeatedly tested between Earth Patrols, healing numerous patients at a time, and faced with countless other tasks as he trained relentlessly to fulfill the duties of his division, often assisting to the point of exhaustion and depleting his reaitsu, which resulted in violent seizures that caused his body to collapse and be electrocuted further. After months of training, the shinigami advanced gradually through the ranks until becoming 3rd seat, when he eventually became acting lieutenant and was handed over control of the division on Aoi-Fukutaicho's reccomendation. A major development in 4th division was the entry of Jay Niles, a friend of Nic's since his academy days, a critical asset of the division who has helped Nic as well as tried his patience at times. Until the time of Jayatha's untimely death, their relationship grew quite close, which led to a very painful period of mourning after the death of Jayatha, who also served as Nic's first lieutenant. Vice Captain--Darkfury began serving as the acting captain of his division quickly after becoming the lieutenant of his division. Through a bit uncertain and ambitious in re-establishing order in his division, Nicholas has finally formed a system to find the key balance of leadership, reforms, research and healing that he would later put to use as captain of the 4th division. Through extensive training with nearly all the divisions, Nicholas perfected his skills with kidou and reaitsu control and gained valuable insight into the inner working of each division and how to help other shinigami. Eventually, he managed to obtain bankai after extensively training with his inner soul and his trusted friends. '--Master Healer:' Through extensive training, treatments, research and experiments, Nicholas is constantly working to improve the divisions healing abilities and proficiency with healing kidou and binding kidou spells, and has begun assembling a comprehensive kidou library for such purposes for the division to use. His talents with healing kidou have been demonstrated on numerous occasions, saving the captain of 9th (now 3rd division) division, Iria, as well as almost all shinigami and the 12th division lieutenant,Aroki Miru Samiru. Additionally the Captain has shown exceptional proficiency with his zanpakuto and kidou in combination when needed, through more often, he will use its powerful healing abilities to treat patients than be seen using it for combative purposes. In addition to traditional medicines, Healing Kido and his zanpakutos regenerative abilities, Nicholas has demonstrated an interesting technique in combining the culinary and healing arts to help restore reaitsu and motivate the various divisions. ((Through his current Lieutenant's healing cookies are a secret family recipe of her own)) '--Service to the Soul Society:' Although the Primary duties of 4th division are to heal the injuries and wounds of the shinigami, and their barracks serve as a composite relief (hospital/infirmary) station, The 4th division has a fair amount of other duties as well. As the captain of fourth division, Nicholas is responsible for the maintenance of the waterways and other menial duties, but has found a greater purpose in teaching classes often at the Shinigami Academy. the Captain has done thorough training with countless trainees and lower seated officers to help prepare them for greater leadership roles within the Gotei 13 when possible. In sparring sessions, Nicholas can be noted for trying to emphasize the need for protecting oneself while also using kidou in more effective methods, and afterwards will often heal the opponent or himself where possible if injuries are sustained. '--Kidou Master & Shinigami Instructor:' As both shinigami progressed, Tenshi Satsuriku, the 5th division Taicho, and Captain Darkfury frequently trained with each other for kidou practice and to assist each other in becoming better versed in the use of the various kidou arts as well as having their subordinates work with each other in training exercises to help their respective divisions grow and learn from each other and the two captains would often coordinate kidou classes together for less experienced shinigami. Nicholas' interest in kidou arose early from his days as a shinigami, but was a large reason for his pursuit of joining the fourth division, along with his desire to help protect the souls of the innocent and his fellow shinigami. Through extensive training over many years, and highly intensive training with the 5th squad and the other captains, Nicholas became increasingly proficient in reaitsu control, tactics, and kidou, through hadou seemed a bit harder to master because of his generally friendly nature. With his iron resolve however, Nicholas would continue to work hard to overcome his relative weaknesses in zanjutsu, hadou and other areas. Immense Spiritual Pressure/Reaitsu Reserves: Through not the oldest of the captains, Nicholas does possess two vast reservoirs of spiritual energy that mix together in a very unusual manner. Through he has been noted to glow blueish-white in times where he is displeased or angry (which is rare), when sparks may fly from his skin and hair, Nicholas is a master at reaitsu control and manipulation due to his extensive expertise and training as a medical shinigami and also in kidou training. Due to the immense background Nic built up in kidou and experimenting with various combinations and strategies in using kidou and reaitsu, and numerous lessons he has taught to various divisions and even trainees, Nicholas has developed a very useful yet conservative approach when regarding reaitsu consumption, through this likely could be attributed to the exceptionally painful and depleting affects reiatsu depletion caused his body while rising through the ranks. *Nic has served under 3 Captain Commanders and has treated captains and their subordinates from all divisions. *Nicholas is believed to be among the more senior-ranked captains of the 13 guard squads, having only referred to Kyo Satsouri, Freed O'Connor and Izzaria with 'senpai' and 'sensei' in denoting their seniority among the current captains of the gotei 13. He is also the longest-serving captain of 4th division since the legendary Retsu Unohana; *4th Division's barracks dimenions expanded threefold under Darkfury's leadership, with the installation of a therapeutic healing spa, designated treatment areas throughout the general relief facility (infirmary/hospital), 2 massive libraries with recreational, educational and archived scrolls, tomes and texts added along with electronic archives through his associates in 3rd and 12th divisions. A small cafe was also established in the barracks and several relief stations have been created in Rukongai for provide medical assistance for shinigami and soul society residents alike, through these have been disguised in most cases as shops and ramen bars due to repeated hostile incursions by arrancar, bounts and vizards into rukongai * 'Role Models' Since his time as a trainee at the academy, Nicholaslooked up to a very select few as his inspiration for what he should aspire to be like as Captain someday. Those have included primarily the captains of the Gotei 13, and a few select others, including then Former 5th division and later Captain Commander, Akito, (Missing, Presumed Deceased); his predecessor in 4th squad, Jefafa, Lt Commander Aoi Midori, and a few others over the years. Personality & Ambitions Nicholas wished initially to honor his parents legacy and to also commit himself to serving Soul society, his hopes when first joining the Gotei 13 were to one day earn the admiration and respect of the 13 guard squads. By aiding the injured and providing assistance wherever he could, Nicholas felt he would be helping them vanquish the great evils that threatened harmony and peace in soul society and the universe as a whole. Through Nicholas helped hundreds of shinigami since he joined 4th division along with help from his subordinates, There have been many instances when Nicholas was not able to save the lives of his fellow shinigami, a burden which led to his tendency to share a great sense of sadness and humility when dealing with honoring his fellow shinigami's lives when their lives are extinguished. His final source of inspiration arises out of his need to honor his parents legacy. As the eldest remaining relative of the lesser noble Darkfury Family, honoring the Darkfury name by setting an example for his fellow shinigami, as well as continuing the Altruistic philosophy of the Darkfury family: Charity, Obedience, Selflessness, and good judgement. Through Nic's parents were long-serving high ranking officers in the Gotei 13, both of them were killed while he was still in his younger years, the Darkfury Manor heavily damaged at the same time, The incident involved multiple highlevel arrancar including an espada at the time, but much of the memory became sketchy for Nicholas...through the deep blackened scar on his back (treated by Jayatha before her death) would mark him for several centuries. As Nicholas grew in age, he received training from various shinigami to help him master the finesse and mannerisms expected from one of noble lineage, through his time as an orphan left him with a deep sense of humility and respect for the friends he made that he could trust. 20 Years after becoming the 9th, and current head of the Darkfury (lesser noble) Noble Family, Nicholas quickly enrolled in the Shinigami Academy to pursue his ambition for one day serving the 13 guard squads, and succeeding in becoming a captain of the gotei 13. Through he would suffer many great trials and doubts from others, Nicholas would succeed in many of these goals, and found great happiness and pride in his ability to serve as a captain, through trying times have caused him stress occasionally. Category:History Category:Significant Accomplishments Category:Goals Category:Character Stats Category:Character History Category:Shinigami Category:Captain